Loves Complecated
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog thinks that his crush Shadow never notices him, is that true? Or is Shadow just to shy to admit his feelings. Read and find out, I know I suck at summeries. Shadilver


It was a cool, summer evening the sun was going down, the little animals like squirrels and birds were flying and climbing into there trees to go to bed.

Where most of this was taking place, Silver the Hedgehog was walking through the park going back to his and the others mansion.

Silver came back from the future to hang out with his friends and most of all to see his crush again, this crush was none other than Shadow the hedgehog, a strong ebony hedgehog with red streaks on his tilted up quills, arms, and legs.

Silver sighed and sat down on the park bench and put his head down in a depressed pose, he couldn't stop thinking about Shadow he was so flippen hot in Silver's mind, he just wanted him and Shadow to go around town, go on dates, do something fun, but none of that ever happened.

Oh no not ever, Silver didn't even think Shadow noticed him, not even when he looked at him, Silver still didn't believe he noticed him. Why couldn't just one day one day is all he asks for, why can't him and Shadow go on a date?

'One day' Silver thought looking up in the sky

"Just one day is all I ask!" Silver this time yelled to no one in particular, or at least he thought

"One day for what?" Came a feminine voice

Silver jumped not knowing anyone was there, he looked back to see an orange cat walk out behind the tree with an ice cream cone.

"Hey Ashley" Silver said not surprised

Ashley was an orange cat that loves taking walks in the park and getting ice cream from the parlor just across the road from it.

'Boy she can't live without ice cream' Silver thought looking at it in her gloved hand.

"What's wrong Silver?" She asked coming over and sitting next to him cross legged.

"It's nothing, really it isn't" Silver said looking down again

"Then why are you looking down?"

"Why are you looking at me? Why do people look up? Why do people look at pictures of ice cream?" Silver said looking at her at the end of the sentence

"Well excuse me"

Silver sighed

"I'm sorry I just…..I just have a lot of things on my mind"

"Like what?"

Silver's eyes grew wide, now he knows why sometimes Robbie and Shadow get annoyed of her, Silver chuckled then grew sad again of the name he just thought of.

"Fine then you know what" Ashley said getting up "You just keep it bottled up inside you until you pop, and then you will wish you told someone"

Ashley started walking towards the house when she heard Silver's voice.

"Ashley wait I'm sorry, I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone else"

Before Silver could blink Ashley was sitting on the bench again

Silver looked down

"I'm waiting" Ashley said in a 'hurry the freak up' tone

"It's just…..you see there's this um…..person and they don't"

"They? Person?"

"Will you let me finish?" Silver said almost yelling

"Nope I'm not listening is it a boy or a girl?" She smiled a sly smile

Silver sighed again why was she always like this? She's yaoi crazy and it drove the guys in the house nuts!

"So?" She said making the o's long

"A boy" Silver mumbled under his breath

"A what?" She responded

"A boy" Silver said a little louder but not so she could hear him easily

"What?"

"A boy!" Silver this time yelled making echoes bounce off from the trees and into the streets (if that made any since)

Silver saw Ashley from the corner of his eye grinning like a moron and bouncing up and down getting melted ice cream on her fingers.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Ashley asked happy and excited at the same time

"It's no one you asked for a gender and I gave you one now let me continue"

Ashley gave a pouty lip then said "Oh alright" in a moping tone

"Well anyway there's this guy"

He heard Ashley squeal under her breath

"And he never seems to even notice me"

"Is he in are house?"

Silver growled

"Tell me" Ashley started shaking him back and forth slowly

"Where's your I-"

"I ate it" Ashley said answering his question, Silver's eyes widened

"Now tell me"

"Fine he is"

"Sonic?"

"Ashley!" Silver scolded

"Knuckles?"

Ash-ley!"

"……Robbie?"

"ASHLEY!"

Ashley gasped then squealed and took Silver hands and started twirling with him

"Come on let's go see him"

"No- oh" Silver said in a pouty tone

"Oh come on don't be a baby" She said and ran off to go find Silver's crush

By the time Silver got home most people were in there warm beds, Silver walked in the living room to find the TV on but nothing else.

"I've been expecting you" the voice sounded deep and freaky but at the same time familiar

Silver walked over to the couch and almost screamed when Ashley tried to pounced on him but he dodged.

"You're freaking crazy" Silver yelled at the laughing Ashley on the floor

"You- You should of saw your face" Ashley said laughing

"What's all the commotion down here" someone asked coming down the stairs

The voice that asked, that was the voice that made Silver want to go hide in the broom closet, but before he could make a move two crimson eyes was looking in through the doorway.

"Silver?" Shadow asked looking at him

'Oh now he notices me'

"Hey Shadow"

Shadow looked down at Ashley who was now asleep

"What happened?" Shadow asked

"She an idiot"

Shadow grinned and bent down to pick her up

'Oh why can't he pick me up' Silver thought stamping his foot on the floor not paying attention and getting……attention.

"What's up Silver?" Shadow asked

Silver didn't answer because Shadow walked through the doorway.

Silver just stood there

'See he doesn't care'

And at that time a black head popped back in

"You coming?" Shadow asked

Silver slapped himself in his head for being stupid

"Um yea" Silver scurried over to the doorway with Shadow

"So what's up?" Shadow asked not looking at him

"I-It's nothing"

Shadow kept on walking up the steps

That's when Silver got the perfect idea to at least spend a little time with him

"Hold on Shadow I'll be right back" Silver said running to his room.

Shadow just put Ashley in her bed when he kept on hearing bangs

'What the?' Shadow thought walking into the hallway

At that moment Silver ran out

"Uh Shadow my bed broke"

Shadow looked at Silver strangely

"How did it break?"

"I err….Oh yea I jumped on it and it broke"

---------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"Now maybe he'll let me at least sleep with him" Silver said taking Amy's hammer that was strangely in his room and hit his bed with it.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh" Silver grunted every time he hit the bed.

Finally the bed collapsed with a loud thump, Silver ran out into the hallway to put Amy's hammer back and saw Shadow there so he quickly threw it back into his room.

------------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------------

"Ok?"

"Um Shadow?"

"Yea?"

"Since I don't have a bed can I sleep with you?"

Shadow's eyes widened, Silver saw this so decided to play the helpless act that gets him through almost anything, he remembers going to a strip club when he was twelve, boy did that scar him.

"I-It's ok if you don't want me to" Silver said walking towards the stairs "I'll go sleep on the sofa" Silver started walking then heard Shadow say "Silver wait" Silver smirked, put his cute/ sad face back on, then turned around.

"Yes Shadow" Silver said batting his eyes

"I guess you can sleep with me, but just for tonight" Shadow said scratching the back of his head

Silver almost squealed but held it in not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Thank you Shadow I'll try not to cuddle with you" Silver said but before Shadow could say anything Silver was in his bed.

Shadow sighed wondering if this was a big mistake.

Shadow got in the bed and scooted over a little so he wasn't touching Silver, Silver looked over at Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Yea?" Shadow asked laying on his side (his body not talking about the side of the bed I'm talking about the hip or whatever)

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

A silence past and Silver wasn't tired so he tried and scooted over towards Shadow some

Shadow felt this but didn't do anything.

Silver wrapped his arms around him and sighed with relief thinking at he didn't wake up

Shadow had to try to hold in a chuckle since Silver thought he was asleep, it was kind of funny to him, he didn't know why.

A couple of hours past and finally Silver was asleep, Shadow struggled to stay awake and also sighed with relief and turned over so Silver's head was resting on his chest and Shadow's arm was pulling him closer.

Shadow's eyes were getting heavy as he listened to the soft breathing of Silver, he didn't hear anything else but Silver's breathing which was putting him to sleep.

Shadow soon fell asleep with the soft Silver laying on him, surprisingly it felt nice, was it just to have someone to sleep with? Or was it because it was Silver?

Shadow opened his eyes to see the suns rays coming in through the window, curse the rays, curse the windows, it burned.

Shadow looked over, he didn't see Silver

'Was it just a dream?' Shadow thought 'No it couldn't be I still have Silver's pressure feeling on me, but still…'

Shadow slouched over on his side to see what time it was

'12:36 ha new record'

He yawned and threw his legs over the bed

"Finally you woke up"

The voice startled Shadow; he turned his head to see the white small figure

"I was going to stay there until you woke up, but I got hungry" Silver said walking over and sitting on the bed with Shadow

Shadow chuckled and leaned back with his arms behind his red streaked head

"Shadow you're so lazy sometimes" Silver kidded and pounced on him making him go "oof"

Shadow chuckled again

"Well it was the best sleep I had in a while"

Silver blushed then smiled

"And I bet you were thinking this would be a mistake" Silver said in a teasing way

Shadow smirked until he heard a squeal from the doorway

Ashley was standing there jumping up and down yelling "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" So the whole house can hear.

Shadow got mad and threw a pillow at her but she dodged and giggled

"Ha you missed, oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"You practically already did, and besides nothing's even going on in here to tell anyone anything!" Silver argued

"Yea there is that you slept with each other"

That sentence got a certain blue hedgehogs attention

Sonic ran over to the doorway and his mouth dropped like a cartoon (= ( ) something like that)

Silver blushed and Shadow growled

"Robbie you better watch out there might be to guys chasing each other today!" Sonic yelled to the Great Dane that lived in the house with them.

Robbie was really paranoid with gay people chasing each other, everywhere he goes there's always a guy chasing another guy and he gets sick from it.

"What where?" Robbie ran over to Sonic and saw the two sitting on the bed "OH MY GOD!" he yelled (his face probably looked like this 8( ) lol)

Shadow looked down

'Wait a second I have had a crush on Silver so what if I like him, what's so wrong with that, if they don't like it there going to have to deal with it because I'm certainly not moving' Shadow looked back up then at Silver, who has been staring at him.

"You know what" Shadow yelled causing the, trio in the doorway to settle down and look at him "I do love Silver"

Everyone's jaw dropped including Silver's

"I love him and if you think that's weird to bad your going to have to deal with it"

"I don't have a problem with it" Ashley yelled from the doorway

Shadow rolled his eyes

Robbie looked down

"Me neither as long as you don't kiss or anything around me, I'll go mad"

Shadow looked at Sonic

"Well I guess it's alright even though I can't believe I was hanging out with a gay person, wait two gay people all this time"

"I'm not gay" Shadow yelled causing Silver to look at him "I mean I am gay….well um what I mean is….I mean just get out of here all of you"

"Yep we better go guys so they can make love" Sonic cupped his hands, put it to the side of his head and started making kissing faces.

Shadow growled

"I'll take care of it" Ashley said, she took her foot and kicked the back of Sonics knee making him fall backward with a thump.

Everyone laughed and Sonic got back up and walked away slowly, after a couple of minuets would pass Sonic would look back and give Ashley the "evil eye" (*Shivers* fear the evil eye XD)

After Robbie closed the door Shadow turned to Silver

"So" Shadow started

"Is it true?" Silver asked with fear, eagerness, and at the same time excitement in his eyes, Shadow sighed

"Yes…..it is"

Silver's jaw dropped for the millionth time that day, he couldn't believe it all this time he was thinking that Shadow didn't care or notice him when right here, right now, he was telling him that he loved him.

"Silver I was to nervous then to tell you, but now with all that pressure it came out"

"Why were you afraid?"

"I was afraid of how you would react I mean…..I'm a guy, you're a guy…you get the picture"

And indeed Silver did get the picture, Silver chuckled

"All this time I thought you didn't even notice me and just ignored me, and now I know it was just because you were afraid of what I would think" Silver smiled "It seems that" Silver started "all crushes have something to be afraid of, of the other one"

Shadow nodded

"You were afraid of how I would react, and I was afraid you didn't like me at all" Silver sighed

"Loves complicated" Shadow said

"Yea it is"

There was an uncomfortable silence it the room that Silver desperately wanted to end

"So" Silver started cupping his hand together and looking down

Shadow smirked and pulled him closer to him

"Whoa, whoa what do you think your doing?" Silver said while being pulled on Shadow's well-built chest

Immediately Silver started purring while Shadow rubbed his side and nibbled on his ear

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at Silver; he kept wagging his little, fluffy, tail it was pretty cute, wait no _really _cute

Shadow sat up so Silver was on his lap still purring and looking around wondering what he was doing and why he stopped

"What's wrong?" Silver asked, yea Shadow nice right when Silver got relaxed you stop, that's nice

"I'm hungry"

Silver giggled

"Why don't we go out to eat?"

"Ok I guess we can"

The two hedgehogs got up to go out, Sonic and Ashley couldn't help but smile that two of there best friends got a lover, but then frowned that they lived in the same house.

Let's see how that will turn out….

** Holy crap I'm finished**

** This is the first Shadilver story I posted up here**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also I don't know why but when Shadow said**

**"I'm a guy, your a guy.....you get the picture"**

**I just freaking love that line, I have no idea why o_O**

**oh well hope you enjoyed it ^.^**


End file.
